The present invention relates to a system for supplying a fluid to an evaporator of a refrigeration unit and a method for supplying a fluid to an evaporator of a refrigeration unit.
Correspondingly large expansion valves are used in refrigeration systems with a large refrigeration capacity. An expansion valve is used to expand a liquid refrigerant and direct it to a so-called evaporator. Large expansion valves allow a large mass flow of refrigerant to be controlled, in order to achieve an output range of more than 1 MW with the refrigeration unit. Such large expansion valves are technically complex and expensive to produce.
In order to be able to use smaller expansion valves without reducing the refrigeration capacity of the refrigeration system, a number of expansion valves are connected in a parallel manner upstream of the evaporator. The expansion valves connected in a parallel manner either operate synchronously or are controlled individually independently of one another. Individual control is complex. Also as the control complexity increases, so does the probability of failure. Also the use of a number of expansion valves is very expensive.